SUNBAE (SEVENTEEN)
by mykareien
Summary: Pertama kali Soonyoung melihatnya, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Meski begitu, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bila dia sudah jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama./SoonHoon (SoonyoungXJihoon, HoshiXWoozi)/Yaoi/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Pertama kali Soonyoung melihatnya, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Meski begitu, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bila dia sudah jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama.

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Pertama kali Soonyoung melihatnya, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia memakai seragam dan almamater yang sama dengannya, sebuah pita putih terikat di lengan kirinya tanda bila dia termasuk dalam jajaran panitia penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah.

Sejak melihatnya, Soonyoung langsung dapat menghapalkan wajahnya dan dengan mudah menemukannya di antara tumpukan begitu banyak manusia yang belum dia kenal. Orang itu memang mencolok, sedikit berbeda dari para siswa yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia begitu mungil, bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari beberapa gadis seangkatan Soonyoung yang berproporsi model. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terang juga membuatnya terlihat lebih bersinar seperti bola matahari mengakibatkan Soonyoung tidak dapat mengalihkan rotasi mata darinya.

Hari pertama di sekolah baru, di lingkungan baru, membaur dengan komunitas baru, membuat Soonyoung tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada kakak kelas mungil yang membuatnya penasaran. Meski begitu, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bila **dia sudah jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama.**

 _-part one-  
_

* * *

Short part, fast update

Jangan protes atau akan jadi long update *smirk*

Little gift buat Comel yang selalu minta dicimolin

FIRST FANFICT di fandom SEVENTEEN! Oke, bukan berarti nambah fandom (Scoups punya gue TITIK! Jauhkan Jeonghan, syuhh~) salahkan "hing~" nya si Hoshi -_-

Sedang berusaha merangkak dari WB, i love you~ :***


	2. Chapter 2

Pintu menuju masa depan cinta pun terbuka.

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Minggu pertama masuk sekolah dipenuhi oleh momen-momen memalukan. Salah ruang kelas, lupa jadwal, buku ketinggalan, tidak sengaja masuk toilet guru, dan yang paling parah adalah bangun kesiangan, belum sarapan, main kucing-kucingan dengan guru BP, terus masuk ke kelas yang salah. Masih mending jika sama-sama kelas satu yang dimasuki, apa kabar kalau ternyata yang dibuka adalah pintu kelas lain dan ketika mereka sedang mengadakan ulangan.

Mampus.

 _Tamat riwayatmu sekarang, Kwon Soonyoung,_ batin Soonyoung saat mengedarkan pandangan membalas satu per satu tatapan mata yang tertuju asing padanya dan ... hey! Apa itu dia!?

Bola mata Soonyoung membesar demi menangkap sosok mungil berambut pirang yang duduk di bangku paling depan dan tengah menatapnya dengan alis mengerut.

 _SUNBAE!_

Senyuman merekah lebar di wajah Soonyoung yang berkeringat karena sudah lari-lari dari halte hingga lantai tiga gedung sekolah. Dia hampir melambaikan tangan dan menyapa kakak kelas idolanya itu dengan sangat tidak tahu malu tepat saat telinga kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Tawa riuh menggema begitu Soonyoung dijewer pergi oleh guru BP. Sambil mengaduh dan memohon ampun, namja tersebut melirik papan kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu kelas.

2-1

Dalam hati Soonyoung berbunga-bunga.

 **Pintu menuju masa depan cintanya sudah terbuka.**

 _-part two-  
_

* * *

Awalnya kepikiran mau bikin ini GS, tapi...


	3. Chapter 3

Apa mungkin Soonyoung menyukai orang yang salah?

#soonhoon #seventeen #t #yaoi

 **SUNBAE**

Lee Jihoon, nama sunbae itu. Soonyoung mengetahuinya dari salah satu seniornya di klub basket yang baru saja dia masuki di minggu kedua kehidupan SMA-nya yang ternyata merupakan teman dekat Jihoon.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seungcheol yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Soonyoung.

"Dia imut 'kan?" tanya namja itu lagi yang kembali mendapat jawaban serupa.

"Hampir separuh dari isi sekolah ini sama sepertimu..." ujar Seungcheol yang membuat adik kelasnya bengong. "...menyukai Jihoon. Tapi lebih dari separuhnya sudah menyerah."

"Eh?" Soonyoung melongo.

"Jihoon sangat mengerikan." Seungcheol mengatakan itu dengan nada suara yang bersungguh-sungguh. Setelahnya dia mendekatkan mulut ke daun telinga Soonyoung lalu merendahkan suaranya. Berbisik.

"Dia bisa mematahkan hatimu dan tulangmu sekaligus."

Soonyoung terpaku.

Seungcheol menarik diri lalu kembali mengelap bola basket di tangannya dengan santai.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja anak-anak seangkatannya yang lain."

Soonyoung melebarkan mata. Untuk sedetik dia ragu, **apa mungkin dia menyukai orang yang salah?**

- _part three-_

* * *

Me: "Yaoi apa GS enaknya?"

Dia: "Yaoi—"

Me: "O—"

Dia: "—Jihoon seme-nya."

*seketika galau*


	4. Chapter 4

GO GO SOONYOUNG!

(Gak tahu mau bikin sinopsis apa -_- masih galau mau yaoi atau GS atau Wuji seme)

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Siang tidak begitu terik. Matahari bersinar cerah meskipun mendung tipis nampak menggantung dan hawa lembab penghujung musim dingin masih terasa menyapa kulit. Di beberapa tempat salju terlihat sudah mulai mencair, menumbuhkan tunas-tunas mungil rumput hijau yang dengan malu-malu mengucapkan 'halo' pada dunia.

"Apa bedanya jangkrik dengan wanita?"

"Apa?"

"Jangkrik sembunyi dulu baru bersuara, kalau wanita bersuara dulu baru sembunyi."

"Assa!" serentak Soonyoung dan Seokmin tertawa bersama, membuat beberapa kepala yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor kelas menoleh lalu melayangkan tatapan heran pada keduanya.

"Kalau ini!" Soonyoung ganti melemparkan tebakan. "Apa bedanya salju putih sama paha putih?"

"Eyy, jangan mulai mesum, Kwon Soonyoung." Seokmin mengelak.

"Yah—" mata Soonyoung melebar. "Mesum darimana? Bilang saja kau tidak tahu jawabannya, tidak perlu memfitnahku seperti itu," ujarnya sembari memantulkan bola basket ke lantai.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Itu pertanyaan yang—" Seokmin menjetikkan jarinya dengan remeh.

"Berarti kau juga sama mesumnya denganku," celetuk Soonyoung santai membuatnya menerima pukulan dari Seokmin namun dia hanya tertawa.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" namja sipit tersebut mengingatkan. "Apa bedanya salju putih dan paha putih?"

"Salju itu—" Seokmin memberikan tekanan pada kalimatnya untuk efek dramatis.

"Eoh?" Soonyoung menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sahabatnya.

"—kalau disentuh akan terasa dingin. Tapi kalau paha putih disentuh—"

"RASANYA PANAS! HAHAHA!" koor kedua sahabat itu kompak dan kembali mereka ngakak bersama-sama, membuat gaduh di lorong kelas tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh dari siswa-siwa lain.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan. Bisa-bisa nanti guru BP rempong itu datang dan mengomel 'wawawa kalian membuat ribut di sekolah, ini itu blablabla'. Ahh, dia benar-benar butuh sandwich dengan selai coklat 24 karat supaya sarafnya yang tegang itu bisa sedikit lebih lemas." Seokmin mencoba untuk meredakan tawanya sementara di sebelahnya, Soonyoung juga sudah berhenti tertawa. Namja tersebut berdiri menatap gamang ke luar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang sekolah.

"Berhenti," desis Soonyoung.

"Ya, benar. Kita harus berhen—"

"Berhenti. **Sunbae**!" Soonyoung menghantamkan bola basket ke dada Seokmin lalu berlari pergi begitu saja meninggalkan temannya yang hanya dapat berdiri terbengong-bengong.

"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau mau kemana!?"

 _-part four-_

* * *

"FF lu pendek kek Wuji."

\- Namanya juga short part fast update

"PHP kesannya. Ganti lapak coba biar cucok sama panjangnya. Instagram gitu atau path."

\- Buatin.

"-_-"

* * *

Gak kepikiran mau posting beginian di instagram. Pernah sih kepo ke akun-akun yg posting ff di ig. Tapi 'kan ff mereka keren, gaul, dan kekinian. Rame, asik gitu buat dibaca sama di-stalk.  
Sementara INI 'kan pake bahasa formal. Myka gak paham path juga.

Jadi **maaf** kalo seandainya ff ini berkesan PHP ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

Dan mereka pun...

(Pada akhirnya jadi yaoi -,-)a

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Jihoon menghela napas, sebentuk senyum lembut muncul di bibirnya, lalu dengan ringan dia menyentilkan ujung jemarinya pada salah satu daun hijau tanaman di hadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya entah pada siapa, kemudian membereskan buku, penggaris, serta alat-alat bawaannya ke dalam tas. Baru juga Jihoon berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakannya.

"SUNBAE!"

Jihoon menoleh—walau dia tidak yakin jika dirinyalah yang dipanggil—dan sepasang matanya langsung menemukan seseorang tengah berlari-lari ke arahnya. Seorang namja. Tinggi. Berambut perak—untuk sesaat Jihoon berpikir, sejak kapan sekolahnya mengijinkan siswa mengecat rambut dengan warna semencolok itu? Dia yang berambut pirang saja harus membawa surat ijin dari orang tua baru dilepaskan oleh guru BP—dan memakai dasi biru.

 _Kelas satu,_ batin Jihoon. Sekolahnya memang membedakan kelas siswa melalui warna dasi. Biru untuk kelas satu, merah untuk kelas dua, dan hitam untuk kelas tiga.

"Sunbae—" Soonyoung tiba di depan Jihoon dengan napas terengah-engah, meski—tetap—sebisa mungkin dia menunjukkan senyuman pada wajah mungil yang kini tengah menusuknya dengan tatapan asing serta menghakimi.

"Anu—"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" dengan cepat Jihoon menyela kalimat-yang-akan-diucapkan Soonyoung.

"Ne?" mata sipit si rambut perak melebar.

"Kau salah orang?" ujar Jihoon lagi, kedua alisnya mengerut memberi kesan antara 'aku yakin aku tidak mengenalmu' atau 'jangan sok kenal, aku sibuk.

Sejenak Soonyoung mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa menghadapi reaksi Jihoon yang di luar perkiraannya. Tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut sudah menggigil, entah oleh cuaca dingin maupun karena dinginnya sikap salah satu sunbae di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku pergi," tutup Jihoon begitu saja, berbalik tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Soonyoung untuk mengeluarkan suara dari celah bibirnya yang telah terbuka.

"YAH! KUTU! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja!?" terdengar sebuah teriakan keras yang tidak Jihoon kenal.

Bugh!

Disusul suara benda menabrak benda bersamaan dengan umpatan Soonyoung

"Aduh!"

Dan yang terakhir—

Prak!

Langkah kaki Jihoon berhenti pada suara itu. Matanya membeku. Bibirnya kelu. Berkebalikan dengan jantungnya yang malah berdentum melebihi cepatnya tabuhan drum di festival tahunan. Perlahan namja tersebut membalikkan badan. Dan tubuhnya kaku.

"Sakit! Brengsek!" dengan kesal Soonyoung menendang-nendang Seokmin yang barusan melemparkan bola basket ke punggungnya.

"Eoh? Sunbae?" Seokmin mencoba menyapa di sela-sela usahanya menangkis setiap ayunan kaki tak berampun dari sahabatnya.

Mendengar kalimat Seokmin, sekejab Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut menemukan Jihoon sudah ada di tempatnya semula, memandang ke bawah, ke arah bola basket yang jatuh tergeletak di antara pot bunga yang berjejer rapi sebagai penghias taman sekolah. Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandangan Jihoon, menemukan ada sebuah pot yang pecah akibat tertimpa bola basket. Dalam hati namja tersebut merutuk, dia pasti akan diceramahi lagi oleh guru BP karena sudah merusak properti sekolah.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan pada Soonyoung, menatap lekat padanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Soonyoung—yang ditatap demikian lekat, bahkan nyaris tak berkedip—mendadak merasa gugup. Kedua pipinya panas dan isi dadanya menggelepar meminta Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan.

"S-Sun—"

Kilat tak wajar terpercik di mata Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung heran sesaat, dan yang selanjutnya dia lihat adalah sebuah tas melayang di atas kepalanya.

" **BRENGSEK**!"

BUGH!

.

Seingat Soonyoung, pernah ada orang yang bilang tentang Jihoon bisa mematahkan hati dan tulang sekaligus. Siapa ya?

 _-part five-_

* * *

Si Soonyoung baru ketabok sekali aja udah amnesia, kesian -,-)/

Panjangnya lumayan! *tepuk tangan*  
Berarti siap buat long update! Hohoho~

Terima kasih buat sarannya, tapi kayaknya Myka gak jadi bikin instagram buat posting ff. Riweuh bayanginnya mah. Biarin aja kalo Myka nyepam notify email kalian. Masalah gitchu~ *kibas rambut ala Junghan*


	6. Chapter 6

(no sinopsis)

HAPPY VALENTINE DAY! *sebarin kembang tujuh rupa dari atap rumah*

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

"Jadi kau memukul mereka karena sudah memecahkan pot bunga?"

"Ne."

Guru BP memegang kepalanya yang langsung berdenyut-denyut mendengar jawaban tegas tanpa gentar yang dilontarkan oleh bibir tipis Jihoon. Terlebih begitu melihat ekspresi datar tanpa bersalah yang terpasang lekat di wajah childish-nya—tidak ada orang yang percaya Jihoon sudah kelas 2 SMA bila melihat wajahnya—mendadak guru BP merasa bagian belakang lehernya menegang.

"Lee Jihoon," ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan nada suara antara menasehati dan putus asa. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk tidak seenaknya memukul siswa—"

"TAPI MEREKA—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" guru BP memotong secepat kilat membuat mulut Jihoon kembali mengatup rapat. Dengusan napas marah terdengar keluar menggantikan luapan emosi yang terbias kuat di kedua matanya.

"Sesalah-salahnya mereka padamu, kau tidak dibenarkan untuk memukul mereka seperti ini. Ada tata tertib, peraturan, dan prosedur sekolah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengadukan mereka kalau memang mereka punya salah padamu." Guru BP mengambil napas sejenak. "Tapi kalau kau malah memukuli mereka begini, kau yang akan dituduh sudah membully temanmu sendiri dan kau menjadi yang bersalah!"

Hening seketika menggelayuti ruang konseling begitu guru BP selesai bicara. Baik Jihoon, Soonyoung, maupun Seokmin—tiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan selain guru BP—tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Ketiganya menunduk sambil berdiri bersisian menghadap meja guru.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang, Lee Jihoon?" tanya guru BP.

"Ne," jawab Jihoon singkat. "Maafkan aku." Gurunya menghela napas panjang. Sudah berkali-kali namja yang telah naik ke kelas dua tersebut mengatakan jika dia mengerti akan nasehat guru BP-nya, namun berkali-kali juga dia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sejak kelas satu, Jihoon memang menjadi langganan tetap ruang konseling karena kebiasaannya yang lekas marah lalu memukul orang tanpa pikir panjang. Emosinya selalu maju terlebih dulu daripada akal sehatnya, membuatnya masuk ke dalam daftar siaga meskipun dia merupakan siswa yang berprestasi.

"Jihoon-ah," desis guru BP, ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai menua nampak lunak layaknya seorang ayah yang mencoba untuk menasehati anaknya sendiri. "Kau sudah kelas dua sekarang. Tidakkah seharusnya kau mulai membiasakan diri berpikir sebelum bertindak? Jisoo sudah tidak pernah lagi berkelahi di sekolah. Seungcheol pun juga begitu. Sekarang giliranmu. Berhentilah, sebelum kepandaianmu tidak bisa menolongmu dari drop out."

Jihoon terdiam, perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia menunduk.

"Ne," desisnya sambil mengangguk, membuat gurunya tersenyum. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan Jihoon akan memukul orang lagi, setidaknya namja itu mengerti mengenai perasaan orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya, mencemaskan akibat dari perbuatan cerobohnya yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil meredakan amarah Jihoon, guru BP mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang murid yang juga sejak masuk sekolah sudah menjadi target operasinya. Meski tidak separah Jihoon yang selalu terlibat perkelahian, namun tingkah duo bengal tersebut cukup membuat kepala gurunya cenut-cenut. Mewarnai rambut, terlambat datang ke sekolah, kabur saat dihukum, tidur di kelas, membuat ribut di koridor hingga mengganggu kelas lain, dan sekarang apa lagi yang mereka lakukan sampai Jihoon menghajarnya habis-habisan begitu.

"Sebaiknya kalian rajin belajar dan menjadi murid yang pintar kalau mau terus-terusan seperti ini," gumam guru BP serentak membuat Soonyoung dan Seokmin menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Perlahan Soonyoung membenarkan kapas yang menghentikan mimisan di lubang hidungnya sebelum kemudian kembali meletakkan tangan di belakang badannya.

"Jangan suka membuat masalah dengan orang lain," ujar guru BP yang dijawab 'ne' patuh oleh kedua siswanya. Dalam hati dia miris melihat keadaan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Entah bagaimana Jihoon menghajar mereka hingga penuh lebam dan mimisan seperti itu. Namun pria paruh baya tersebut masih bersyukur karena luka yang dialami kedua murid barunya tidak separah para korban Jihoon yang lain.

"Lee Jihoon, kau menulis yang biasanya. Lima puluh lembar bolak-balik, berikan padaku besok pagi sebelum kelas dimulai," ujar guru BP yang dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh Jihoon. "Dan kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kelas," lanjutnya pada Soonyoung serta Seokmin.

"Anu, Sonsaengnim..." Soonyoung memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi..." kali ini Seokmin yang bicara. "...kami memecahkan pot bunga di taman. Apa kami tidak dihukum?" tanyanya lugu yang dibenarkan oleh anggukan polos Soonyoung, membuat guru BP bengong dan Jihoon memasang ekspresi **_apa-kau-bodoh?_**

 _-part six-  
_

* * *

Orang disuruh pergi malah minta dihukum  
Dan...  
Kenapa Jihoon jadi preman gitu -_-

Semakin dikhayalin, semakin cerita ini panjang panjang panjang dan gak kelar2, oke gudnite~


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta itu perjuangan dan setiap perjuangan butuh pengorbanan.

(Apa itu barusan? -_-)a

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, Seokmin membersihkan area piss-pot dengan sikat di tangannya. Sesekali dia akan menyemprotkan cairan pembersih porselen cukup banyak pada area yang mulai berlumut dan menghitam lalu menyikatnya sambil menggerundel, mengomeli siapapun yang tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan dengan baik.

"Perasaan baru minggu lalu kita membersihkan tempat ini. Kenapa sekarang sudah kotor lagi?" celetuk Seokmin berlanjut dengan desisan ngeri 'iyuuh~' begitu menemukan satu spot paling parah di antara yang lain.

Hening.

"Aku curiga mereka bukan manusia." Setengah menutup mata, Seokmin mulai menggerakkan sikatnya. "Manusia tidak mungkin sejorok ini."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Alis namja bermata sabit tersebut mengerut. Ditinggalkannya sikat di piss-pot lalu dia berjalan menuju salah satu pintu WC yang tertutup. Brak, dia membukanya menggunakan kaki dan langsung terlihat sesosok namja berambut perak dengan pipi chubby membengkak lebam yang sedang duduk nongkrong di atas closet yang dibiarkan tertutup. Alat penghisap kotoran ada di tangan kirinya.

Suara pintu yang ditendang tidak membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Dia hanya mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan pandangan matanya yang datar dengan Seokmin yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tidur." Soonyoung membuat pengakuan tanpa diminta.

"Aku pikir kau mati tenggelam di kloset," dengus Seokmin membalas.

"Aku cuma bingung," desis Soonyoung, sedangkan sahabatnya sudah berbalik, berjalan menuju ke pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku juga bingung!" sahut Seokmin. "Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan hukuman ini sebelum latihan sepak bola dimulai? Membolos memang asik, tapi sepak bola lebih asik!"

"Seokmin-ah." Soonyoung tidak menanggapi satu pun kalimat temannya.

"Hm?" dan sepertinya Seokmin tidak keberatan.

"Menurutmu, kenapa Jihoonie Sunbae bisa begitu marah pada kita?" mata Soonyoung menerawang, mengingat lagi ekspresi merah padam Jihoon, sinar matanya, makiannya, dan ayunan kuat tasnya. Dia mengerikan, Soonyoung tidak menampik itu. Namun juga menggemaskan, caranya marah seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk saat tahu mainannya rusak, dan menurut Soonyoung hal tersebut sangat cute. Tanpa dia sadari, kedua pipinya sudah berwarna pink.

"Karena apa lagi? Tentu saja karena kita memecahkan pot 'kan?" suara Seokmin menyadarkan Soonyoung dari lamunannya.

"Tapi..." namja berambut perak itu menyentuh tepi bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dia perlihatkan jika sedang berpikir.

"Sunbae bukan anggota pengurus sekolah, bukan juga orang kedisiplinan, dia bahkan tidak ikut organisasi pecinta alam. Tapi kenapa dia bisa semarah itu karena kita memecahkan pot? Benar kata guru BP, Sunbae cuma perlu mengadukan kita dan masalah selesai," ujarnya berteori.

Seokmin terdiam sejenak. Ikut memikirkan kata-kata Soonyoung.

"Karena mukamu menyebalkan mungkin," celetuknya kemudian dengan asal.

"Yah—" Soonyoung memberi peringatan.

"Setiap kali sedang mode fanboy, mukamu selalu berubah menggelikan. Merah mirip pantat babon, jadi ingin menendang."

Dengan itu Soonyoung mengetatkan gigi lalu melompat dari tempatnya jongkok menuju ke Seokmin yang sudah lebih dulu kabur ke sudut toilet sambil tertawa puas.

"Kau juga—" Seokmin menambahi. "Kenapa tidak melawan waktu dipukul? Kenapa tidak menghindar? Hah!?" tuduhnya.

Wajah Soonyoung memerah untuk sesaat. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Seokmin barusan. Mirip pantat babon.

"S-Sunbae begitu kecil, k-kalau nanti aku membalas dia bisa luka—"

"Halah, bilang saja kau cuma mau dipegang-pegang Sunbae," olok Seokmin yang kembali membuat Soonyoung mengejarnya.

"YAH!" Seokmin menghindari pukulan temannya. "Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu baru memukulku. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan latihan sepak bola!"

"Aku juga ada latihan basket!" balas Soonyoung.

"KALAU BEGITU SELESAIKAN!" Seokmin ngotot.

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK CARI RIBUT DENGANKU!" tuding Soonyoung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi yang 'ku katakan semuanya benar 'kan!?" Seokmin masih menimpali. "Kau terlalu senang berada di dekat Sunbae sampai rela dipukuli begitu. Harusnya kau juga memikirkan AKU. Aku ikut dipukuli gara-gara kau, KUTU!"

"Berhenti memanggilku kutu, dasar KODOK!" Soonyoung kembali melompat hendak mendapatkan Seokmin yang lagi-lagi dengan gesit menghindarinya. Mereka berkejaran dan saling meloloskan diri dengan mudah seolah sudah hapal dengan gerakan lawan masing-masing.

"Yah, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Jihoon Sunbae?"

Soonyoung berhenti mengejar, sebuah senyuman ganti menghiasi bibirnya yang lebam membiru bekas tonjokan. "Dia imut 'kan?" ujarnya bangga.

"Kau mungkin bisa masuk UGD setiap hari," cibir Seokmin.

"Aku ingin melihat dia tertawa."

"Hah?"

"Sejak aku tahu dia, aku jarang melihat Jihoonie Sunbae tertawa," ujar Soonyoung.

"Aku dengar dia cukup pendiam dan serius. Dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa siswa saja. Dan karena dia mudah marah, tidak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya."

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk. "Seungcheol Hyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi," gumam Seokmin. "Kau mau membersihkan closet kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mulai dengan mulutmu?" Soonyoung menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik sembari mengangkat alat penyedot kotoran di tangannya.

"Ha-ha-ha." Seokmin tertawa garing dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, dia langsung melompat kabur menghindari serangan sahabatnya.

"YAH! Berhenti mengejarku dan sedot saja closet-nya!" teriak Seokmin yang dibalas tawa oleh Soonyoung.

"Tidak ada closet yang mampet! Jangan kabur kau! Yah!"

"Ada! Ada! Ada! Yang paling ujung! Yang paling ujung! Yang paling ujung!" Seokmin mengerap sambil menunjuk pada pintu kamar mandi paling ujung yang tertutup. "Dari kemarin pintunya ditutup, katanya closet-nya mampet dan tidak bisa digunakan. Sepertinya juga belum diperbaiki. Coba saja."

Soonyoung berhenti berlari, menatap arah tudingan telunjuk Seokmin.

"Apa yang nyangkut sebesar itu?" desisnya penasaran. "Jangan-jangan bukan kotoran, tapi bayi—" lanjutnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi paling ujung, di belakangnya menyusul Seokmin dan mereka berdua spontan menyeringai ngeri.

" **Anjir** ~"

- _part seven_ -

* * *

GAK ADA MOMEN SOONHOON DI KONSER DEMI APA BIKIN LAPERRRRR

Pelit ih -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja semudah itu.

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

"Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada jagoan kita, LEE JIHOON!" riuh sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas menyambut Jihoon yang baru saja menggeser pintu. Namja mungil itu hanya menghela napas menanggapi kehebohan teman-temannya. Sudah biasa.

"Jihoon-ah, Jihoon-ah, Jihoon-ah," kejar Seungcheol pada si rambut pirang yang berjalan malas menuju kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau memukul rahangnya sampai giginya lepas? Atau menendang kemaluannya? Atau—" kalimat Seungcheol terpotong.

"Apa kau menggunakan _flying kick_?" seru Jisoo dari barisan kursi paling belakang.

"NAH! _Flying kick_!" Seungcheol bersorak heboh. "Apa kau mengeluarkannya? Jurus andalanmu itu? Ayo, ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau menghajarnya!" dengan menggebu-gebu namja tersebut duduk berlutut di sebelah meja temannya, meletakkan kedua siku serta dagunya di atas meja sementara kedua matanya menatap penuh binar pada Jihoon layaknya anak TK yang menunggu gurunya menuturkan cerita dongeng kesukaannya.

Jihoon menatap malas pada Seungcheol. "Hentikan," ujarnya datar.

"Yahhh..." Seungcheol mendengung kecewa. "Ayo ceritakan, ceritakan, ceritakan, Jihoonie~" rengeknya melebihi anak kecil, membuat tangan Jihoon gatal untuk melempar meja padanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memukulnya separah itu," celetuk Jisoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di meja di sebelah Jihoon. Ada kursi di dekatnya, tapi dia memilih untuk duduk di meja.

"Aku dengar banyak anak kelas satu yang badannya besar—"

"Apa dia jauh lebih besar darimu!?" sela Seungcheol dengan mata membelalak dramatis. "Yah! Kau seharusnya menghubungiku kalau lawanmu lebih besar. Jangan sampai kau mati terinj—ACK! OHOK!" dengan panik Seungcheol memukul-mukul lengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram lehernya menyesakkan jalan napasnya. Namja tersebut terbatuk parah begitu Jihoon sudah melepaskan tangannya. Sedangkan di sebelah mereka, tawa Jisoo berderai dengan sangat tampan tanpa ada rasa simpati sama sekali.

"Aku pastikan kalau aku mencekikmu lagi kau akan mati," ancam Jihoon membuat Seungcheol mengerucutkan mulut.

"Kau iblis," sungutnya kesal.

"Jadi—" suara Jisoo mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula. "Kau tidak memukulnya separah itu?"

" **Dia** itu **mereka**." Kalimat Jihoon dipenuhi tekanan.

Jisoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kau pernah membereskan semua anggota cadangan tim basket sendirian," ujarnya setelah diam sejenak.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Yah, yah, yah." Kembali Seungcheol menge-rap, meletakkan siku dan dagunya di meja Jihoon. "Apa kau mau tobat?" pertanyaannya menuai senyuman dan anggukan sependapat dari Jisoo yang sudah menaikkan kaki, bersila di atas meja yang entah-punya-siapa-dia-juga-tidak peduli.

Jihoon menghela napas pelan. "Sudah waktunya 'kan..." desisnya.

"UWOOOOO!" perpaduan suara berat Seungcheol dan nada tenor Jisoo membentuk gema yang getarnya beresonansi hingga ke sudut ruang kelas, bahkan mungkin terdengar dengan sangat memalukan hingga ke kelas-kelas sebelah. "LEE JIHOON—"

"HYUNG—" teriakan Jihoon terpotong oleh suara keras tamparan pintu yang dibuka dengan beringas.

BRAK!

Seketika Seungcheol dan Jisoo ikut mengatupkan mulut, menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan sepasang mata Seungcheol berbinar.

"Sayangkuuu!" sambutnya pada namja yang barusan membuka pintu. Dengan riang dia membentangkan kedua lengannya hendak memeluk tubuh ramping yang mana langsung menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Seungcheol menyingkir karena menghalangi jalan.

"Lee Jihoon, apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" sembur Jeonghan begitu berhenti di dekat kursi Jihoon. Namja mungil tersebut hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan mata tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"YAH! Lihat aku dan katakan kau serius atau tidak!?" Jeonghan meraih lengan Jihoon.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Apa adanya!" balas Jihoon dengan suara meninggi, menatap mata bening di sebelahnya yang langsung berubah tajam. Sementara di dekatnya, Seungcheol dan Jisoo bertukar pandang tidak mengerti pada pembicaraannya bersama Jeonghan.

Bibir pink Jeonghan mengatup rapat, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, dan Jihoon bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan auranya yang mengeras.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan ini pada guru?" desis namja berambut panjang itu.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya—" belum selesai Jihoon bicara, dengan cepat tangannya menangkap lengan Jeonghan yang sudah membalikkan badan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan, Hyung! Tidak perlu!" tahan Jihoon.

"Guru harus tahu tentang ini—" Jeonghan ngotot menarik lengannya yang membuat Jihoon berteriak 'apa yang kalian lakukan!? BANTU AKU!' pada Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang masih saja bengong.

"Han-ah, tenanglah dulu. Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Jihoon—"

"Tahu apa kau, hah!? Jangan ikut campur! Lepaskan!" Jeonghan meraih rambut hitam Seungcheol yang memeluknya untuk menghentikannya.

"ADUH! AARGH! HAN-AH, SAKIT!" pekik Seungcheol ketika rambutnya dijambak tanpa ampun oleh kekasihnya.

"ANAK ITU SUDAH MATI, HYUNG!" pekik Jihoon—akhirnya—menghentikan rontaan Jeonghan.

"Potnya pecah!" sambung Jihoon.

"Apa...?" desis Jeonghan.

"Pot..." mata Jisoo menerawang sesaat. "Maksudmu tanaman yang kau teliti di taman sekolah?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Potnya pecah? Bagaimana bisa?" Seungcheol membulatkan mata terkejut, sekejab lupa akan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat jambakan beringas Jeonghan.

"Kena bola basket anak-anak itu," jawab Jihoon.

"Ah!" Jisoo menjetikkan jari. "Makanya kau memukul mereka?" tebaknya yang dari awal mengira korban Jihoon kali ini hanya meledek dan memancing kemarahan sahabatnya seperti biasa.

Kembali Jihoon mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penelitianmu? Tanaman itu belum berbunga 'kan?" tanya Jisoo kemudian.

"Kh." Jihoon menyeringai. "Kuncup saja belum," desisnya.

"Apa kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" buru Seungcheol. "Yah, kau sudah menelitinya sejak lama. Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Kau harus mengatakannya pada guru." Jisoo mengulangi kalimat Jeonghan.

"Itu benar—"

"Percuma." Jihoon menyela ucapan Seungcheol. "Potnya sudah pecah. Tanahnya bercampur dengan yang lain. Kelembaban, pH, dan hitungannya sudah tidak sama lagi dengan data. Lapor atau tidak lapor hasilnya akan sama saja. Aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal."

Hening sekejab. Melihat Jihoon menundukkan kepala membuat Jisoo ikut memandang lantai, pun dengan Seungcheol yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, melucu tidak akan membuat keadaan seperti ini menjadi lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan bergerak, mencubit lengan Jihoon dengan gemas hingga namja pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah 'ku bilang dari awal kau harus mendaftarkan penelitian ini ke sekolah dan memindahkan _anak itu_ ke lab. Kalau sudah begini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Hah!?" Jeonghan kembali meledak.

"Han-ah, tenanglah," bujuk Seungcheol.

"Sia-sia semua pekerjaanmu selama ini. Berkeliaran di sekolah selama libur musim dingin. Datang paling pagi, pulang paling malam. Berjam-jam memandangi tanaman yang bahkan tidak pernah bergerak. Kau menganggapnya berharga tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu itu. Dan sekarang semua jadi begini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lee Jihoon, kenapa kau begitu bodoh!?" Jeonghan kembali mencubiti Jihoon, memukulnya, dan ketika air matanya tumpah Seungcheol langsung menarik tubuhnya, membantu namja cantik tersebut untuk menyembunyikan isakan di dalam pelukannya.

Jisoo meletakkan tangan di bahu Jihoon, mengusapnya pelan mencoba untuk mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja namun sahabatnya hanya menghela napas panjang.

 ** _Tidak, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja semudah itu._**

 _-part eight-_

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku udah berhenti minta review karena aku tahu me-review itu hak dan kesadaran reader  
Tapi SEVENTEEN adalah grup baru dan FANDOM-nya juga masih dikit  
Kasianlah sama author lain yang mungkin masih newbie dan FF pertama mereka SEVENTEEN, gak berharap apa-apa kecuali REVIEW

 **"Review adalah hidup author"**

Maka dari itu, mohon kerjasamanya ya :)

 _Regard,  
MYKA._


	9. Chapter 9

"Makanya, jangan pernah sekali-kali berurusan dengan Lee Jihoon and the gangs." -Jisoo

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **SUNBAE**

Soonyoung memandang sendu pada bayangannya yang sudah memanjang nyaris memotong lebar lapangan basket menjadi dua bagian. Napasnya terengah putus asa dengan mata nanar menatap warna oranye keemasan yang jatuh menerpa bulir keringat di ujung rambutnya, membiasnya hingga nampak seperti permata yang hampir jatuh. Namja itu mengusap keningnya yang tidak mau berhenti melelehkan air asin melewati lingkar mata sipitnya menggunakan punggung tangan yang sama-sama sudah mengkilat karena keringat. Tanpa mengindahkan kaosnya yang juga telah basah kuyup, Soonyoung tetap menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dari tepi lapangan dan dia langsung memberikan jawaban 'Ne!' pada teriakan yang menyuruhnya melanjutkan lari keliling lapangan untuk—jika Soonyoung tidak salah hitung—putaran ke-lima puluh satu.

"Kau benar-benar menyuruhnya lari?" sebuah teguran dari arah belakang membuat Seungcheol yang tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan basket menunggui Soonyoung, seketika menoleh.

"Sayangku~" dengan manis namja tersebut menyambut kedatangan Jeonghan, memeluknya, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali melihat sang kekasih semenjak mereka mengikat cinta di kelas satu.

Jeonghan mendesis, mendorong tubuh tegap Seungcheol untuk bergeser sedikit supaya bisa melihat sosok Soonyoung yang sedang berlari dengan lebih jelas. Adik kelasnya tersebut nampak sudah kepayahan dan lelah luar biasa. Ayunan kakinya berat meski jarak dan kecepatan yang dia gunakan sama sekali tidak berubah, namun Jeonghan yakin sekalinya Soonyoung berhenti bergerak dia pasti akan langsung ambruk dengan tulang serasa lepas dari susunannya.

"Aku tidak tahu aku harus mengapakan dia. Aku sangat marah waktu melihatnya dan teringat pada Jihoon. Aku tidak mungkin memukulnya jadi ini yang aku lakukan," tutur Seungcheol, meletakkan lengan di bahu Jeonghan yang terdiam datar menatap Soonyoung melakukan putaran ke-55-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia sudah berlari selama tiga jam dan masih bertahan. Bukankah itu hebat?" kalimat Seungcheol menyimpan rasa kagum tapi Jeonghan hanya menghela napas menanggapinya.

"Untung dia jadi anak buahmu. Kalau dia masuk ke klubku, aku pastikan dia berdiri di depan target panahan dan aku yang menarik busur," ketus namja berambut panjang tersebut, menepiskan lengan Seungcheol lalu berbalik. "Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku sudah pulang."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Seungcheol heran. "Jisoo kemana?" sambungnya mengingat Jeonghan hampir tidak pernah pulang sendiri karena punya teman yang rumahnya searah dengan dirinya.

"Dia bilang dia masih ada urusan di klub dan menyuruhku pergi duluan," jawab Jeonghan.

"Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol lagi, kali ini membuat kekasihnya memutar mata sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Aku pikir dia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian jadi aku tidak mengganggunya," desis Jeonghan, dibenarkan oleh anggukan Seungcheol.

"Memang sebaiknya kita biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu."

"Hyung—" suara Soonyoung menyela pembicaraan dua sejoli tersebut, membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan pada pemuda sipit yang terengah-engah dan bermandikan keringat tengah berdiri dengan kaki gemetar di garis pinggir lapangan basket.

"Aku sudah selesai enam puluh putaran. Aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung penuh harap.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Jeonghan bicara mendahului Seungcheol. "Kau baru boleh berhenti setelah 90 putaran."

"Hah!?" Soonyoung melongo. "Tapi tadi Seungcheol Hyung bilang 60 putaran!" pemuda sipit tersebut menjatuhkan tatapan melas pada kaptennya, berharap perkataan namja-berambut-panjang-yang-tidak-dia-kenal itu dibantah oleh sang kapten. Namun Seungcheol hanya mengedikkan bahu penuh pengkhianatan.

"Kau mungkin salah dengar. Angka 6 dan 9 memang mudah terbalik," jawab si senior dengan santai membuat kedua kaki Soonyoung mati rasa.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan bola.

"Kau tahu kalau kekuatan otot kaki adalah poin terpenting bagi atlit sepak bola 'kan?" tanya Jisoo sambil membalik halaman majalah fashion di tangannya.

"Ne, Kapten!"

"Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjaga poin terpenting itu supaya tetap menjadi bagian paling penting?" Jisoo meraih cangkir berisi air teh dari meja, meneguk isinya sambil menyilangkan kaki dengan gaya elegan.

"La! Ti! Han!"

"Bagus, bagus." Namja berwajah mungil dengan tindikan salip di telinga kirinya tersebut mengangguk-angguk. Dia mendongak, menyunggingkan senyuman simpul tak berdosa pada sosok orang yang sudah bertelanjang dada dengan keringat mengucur deras di kulit tubuhnya seolah sedang kehujanan namun tetap berlari bolak-balik penuh semangat dalam rentang jarak lima meter yang masing-masing ujungnya ditandai oleh patok.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau lari 50 kali lagi, Seokmin-ah?" Jisoo mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalannya, bersinar seperti malaikat (a/n: malaikat bersayap setan -_-).

"SIAP, KAPTEN!" dan Seokmin hanya menjawab dengan lantang seolah dia adalah tentara yang sedang dalam misi. Tanpa mempertanyakan apa-apa, namja tersebut kembali berlari tidak sadar jika kaptennya malah terkikik evil.

"Makanya, jangan pernah sekali-kali berurusan dengan Lee Jihoon and the gangs," desis Jisoo puas.

-o-

Jihoon tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia duduk di tempatnya sekarang, berjongkok menatap tanaman yang menyembul dengan daun hampir mengering di antara kepingan pot yang sudah pecah. Beruntung tukang kebun sekolah belum menemukannya sehingga Jihoon bisa—setidaknya—mengucapkan perpisahan pada tumbuhan yang sudah hampir lima bulan dia rawat, dia pantau perkembangannya, dan dia tunggu akan memberi tunas apa jika sudah lebih besar.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak sedang menegarkan hati ataupun menahan tangis. Tidak bermaksud memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan, namun seperti yang dikatakan Jeonghan, Jihoon sudah berkorban banyak untuk tanaman-yang-bahkan-hingga-sekarang-belum-dia-temukan-termasuk-jenis-serta-spesies-yang-mana itu. Jihoon sudah melakukan lebih dari seorang peneliti dan peri tumbuhan hanya untuk merawatnya. Namja tersebut bahkan tidak segan menyebut tanaman spesialnya sebagai anaknya dan memang itu wajar saja, Jihoon memperlakukan secuil daun hijau dengan sangat hati-hati seolah dia adalah nyawa yang berharga.

Sekali lagi pemuda mungil tersebut menghela napas panjang, tatapan matanya menerawang, daun kecil yang kini tak lagi hijau cantik membuatnya merasa sedih, membuatnya teringat pada hal sedih, membuatnya terbayang memori sedih yang benar-benar tak ingin dia putar ulang.

 ** _"_** ** _Haruskah kau pergi?" tanya Jihoon malam itu, tepat sehari sebelum pesta perayaan tahun baru. "Kalau kau pergi aku pastikan aku tidak akan memaafkannya," lanjutnya masih dengan suara dingin sebeku udara di luar jendela yang minus beberapa derajat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan menyalahkan orang lain hanya karena kau kecewa padaku—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena aku tidak mau menyalahkanmu!" sela Jihoon. "Dan karena aku tahu ... kau tidak salah..."_**

 ** _Hening menyergap seisi ruangan. Jihoon bergeming di depan pintu, memblokade satu-satunya jalan keluar guna menghalangi orang yang sekarang sedang mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadilah anak baik selama aku tidak ada dan—ah, kau bilang akan ada olimpiade sains bulan Juni tahun depan 'kan? Kau bisa meneliti tanaman di jendela itu. Beritahu aku dia termasuk family dan spesies apa, buat dia berbunga dan berbuah juga kalau bisa. Aku akan datang lagi untuk menagihnya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pembohong," cetus Jihoon. Perasaan marah dan kecewa membuncah di dalam dadanya membuat suaranya bergetar dan bola matanya berkabut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bilang kau tidak akan mencintainya tapi malah tergila-gila padanya. Kau bilang dia menyebalkan tapi kau membuat lagu untuknya. Kau bilang kau akan menjauhinya tapi justru kau meninggalkan kami hanya untuk dia! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADAMU!?" air mata Jihoon tumpah tanpa bisa dicegah, pertahanannya luruh, benteng kuatnya hancur menjadi lelehan pedih anak sungai di kedua pipinya._**

 ** _Suasana hening kembali, hanya diisi oleh suara isakan samar dari arah Jihoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jihoon-ah, saat kau lebih dewasa nanti kau akan tahu kalau hidup tidak hanya berupa pilihan, tapi juga keputusan. Akan ada kalanya kau merasa serakah ingin keduanya dan bukan memutuskan salah satu. Aku orang yang seperti itu. Aku ingin menggenggam keduanya, aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri tapi juga tetap bisa membuat kalian bangga. Mungkin aku sangat mengecewakan sekarang, tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku, aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, aku juga tidak sedang memberi janji padamu. Itu adalah janjiku pada diriku sendiri, kalau suatu hari nanti aku harus kembali untuk melihat kesuksesan adik kecilku dan untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa aku juga tidak akan mengecewakannya."_**

 ** _Orang itu meraih tali ransel yang sudah terisi penuh, mengangkatnya dan menyandangnya di sebelah bahu. Dia menoleh memandang Jihoon yang masih meneteskan air mata, sendu terbias sesaat di kedua matanya yang menyorot sayu. Dia tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sampai jumpa," ucapnya lantas berjalan mendekati jendela, membuka kuncinya dan melempar ransel lebih dulu ke luar menyusul dia yang melompat turun dari lantai dua._**

 ** _Daun jendela yang masih terbuka berderit perlahan dimainkan angin, meloloskan udara beku musim dingin yang langsung mengeringkan pipi Jihoon dalam hitungan menit. Nampak sebuah tanaman hijau juga bergoyang-goyang di dalam pot mungil di dekat kain gorden, ikut menjadi korban sentuhan angin yang menggelitikinya tidak henti-henti. Dia menjadi satu-satunya yang tertinggal di dalam ruangan, bersama dengan Jihoon. Berdua mereka senyap dalam keheningan. Perlahan Jihoon berlutut di lantai, terduduk dan meraung penuh putus asa._**

 ** _"_** ** _HYUUUNGGG!"_**

 _Pada akhirnya kau bohong, kata-katamu yang bilang akan kembali itu bohong. Kau meninggalkanku, kalian berdua meninggalkanku,_ batin Jihoon sambil menatap pedih pada tanaman di depannya.

 _Aku berusaha mempercayaimu, tapi kau tetap mengkhianatiku. Pada akhirnya ... aku sendirian..._ Jihoon menutup mata tak ingin meloloskan butir bening dari kelopaknya namun rasa basah tetap meleleh menyapa pipinya. Namja itu memeluk lutut dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah di dalam kutatan lengannya dan dia terisak.

-o-

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, langit telah menghitam ketika Soonyoung berjalan sambil menyeret kaki melintasi halaman sekolah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Jikalau dia tidak ingat punya kewajiban di rumah, dia pasti lebih memilih tepar di sekolah sampai pagi, ditemukan tukang kebun dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena dikira sedang sakaratul maut. Soonyoung toh juga merasa dia seperti berada di batas hidup dan mati, tubuhnya bergerak namun otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saking lelahnya. Siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata lari seratus putaran bisa hampir mencabut nyawamu seperti ini (Seungcheol yang menggenapkannya menjadi seratus dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima nalar).

Gerakan Soonyoung terhenti, bukan karena jantungnya juga berhenti bekerja, namun karena dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini. Sosok mungil Jihoon nampak sedang berdiri di tempat pembuangan akhir sampah sekolah.

 _Sunbae?_ Selalu yang Soonyoung sebut dalam hati setiap kali melihat orang favoritnya tersebut. Mengenaskan ya, hanya bisa mengagumi tanpa punya kesempatan untuk mendekat. Berhasil bicara sekali saja dia malah kena bogem mentah. Kwon Soonyoung mungkin tidak ditakdirkan punya kisah cinta romantis ala drama korea anak sekolahan.

Jihoon nampak membuang sesuatu ke dalam salah satu kantong plastik besar sampah dan segera berbalik, berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Mata Soonyoung melebar melihatnya, "Sunbae—"

Gubrak! Namja sipit tersebut bermaksud untuk berlari mendekati Jihoon namun ternyata kedua kakinya lebih lelah dari yang dia kira—bahkan kekuatan cintanya tidak dapat membantunya, kondisi Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi—Soonyoung terjatuh tepat ketika dia akan melangkah namun perintah dari otaknya tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh saraf motoriknya.

"Adududuh~" Soonyoung tengkurap sambil mengelus-elus siku serta dagunya. Dia mengangkat wajah, menatap punggung Jihoon yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan trotoar.

"Huks—" Soonyoung cemberut melengkungkan bibir ke bawah. "Sunbae—" rengeknya menyalahkan takdir hidup yang begitu malang.

 _Eh, tapi apa yang dibuang sunbae ya?_ Batin Soonyoung, jiwa fanboy-nya muncul seketika.

 _Lumayan punya barang bekas sunbae. Asik!_ Pikirnya riang sambil mulai bergerak ke depan hanya dengan menggunakan kedua siku. Dia merayap—bukan—melata di halaman sekolah seperti kadal (a/n: -_-).

- _part nine_ -

* * *

Jisoo emang paling cocok sama karakter muka-mungil-hati-evil kayak tokoh trouble maker ganteng super licik tapi unyu cem rubah di komik-komik *emot mata lope-lope*

No comment (lagi meratapi nasib gak ada momen SoonHoon bahkan sampai OFD episode terakhir)


	10. Chapter 10

**^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KWON SOONYOUNG! ^^**

 **.**

Tanaman ini masih bisa tumbuh lagi kalau dimasukkan ke tanah. Kenapa malah dibuang?

#soonhoon #hozi #seventeen #t #yaoi

 **SUNBAE  
10**

Rringg, baru juga suara dering terdengar satu kali di line seberang, gema tersebut sudah berhenti tanda telpon telah diangkat.

"Hyung—"

"Hello, who's there?"

"O-oh, Noona?"

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Soonyoungie, Kwon Soonyoung. Apa Hyung ada? Aku mau bicara dengan Hyung," jawab Soonyoung yang sekejab menuai pekikan terkejut sekaligus senang dari suara wanita yang langsung terdengar memekakkan telinga menyebut namanya.

"SOONYOUNGIE!? AIGOO LONG TIME NO SEE, SOONYOUNG-AH! AKU MERINDUKANMUU~~~"

"N-ne, aku juga merindukanmu, Noona." Soonyoung nyengir. "Anu, apa Hyung sedang sibuk? Aku harus bicara dengannya, ini penting," lanjut namja tersebut memasang suara serius.

"Ah? Ok, ok, dia di sini. Sebentar ya~" terdengar telpon seperti diletakkan di permukaan meja, ditinggalkan begitu saja, sebab yang kemudian menggema adalah suara panggilan menyerukan nama seseorang dari kejauhan.

Tenang sejenak. Soonyoung menunggu dengan sabar, tangannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan matanya terpaku menatap ke depan, ke sebuah pot yang tergeletak diam di bagian paling atas rak kayu yang menyimpan pot-pot lain, tak jauh beda dengan kondisi sekitarnya yang juga dipenuhi oleh deretan pot dalam berbagai bentuk serta ukuran.

Tluk, terdengar suara berisik seolah telpon diambil dari atas meja.

"Halo?"

Mata Soonyoung melebar. "Hyung!?"

"Eoh, ada apa, Soonyoungie? Tumben kau menelpon duluan. Butuh uang saku tambahan?" suara lembut seorang namja menjawab seruan Soonyoung di seberang sana disusul oleh cekikikan ramah yang menyenangkan.

"Bukan." Namja sipit tersebut merengut, Hyung-nya yang satu itu memang gemar sekali menggodanya. "Aku mau konsultasi."

"Konsultasi apa? Kau belum di-notice sunbae-mu yang kau bilang imut itu?" ledekan kembali keluar yang membuat Soonyoung makin mengerucutkan mulut.

"Hyuuung~ aku mungkin tidak beruntung tapi AKU TIDAK SESIAL ITU!" Soonyoung menyalak.

Sebuah tawa renyah menyahut dari seberang. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan marah, kalau kau marah kau bisa terlihat kiyowo nanti dan sunbae-mu tidak akan suka karena kau sama sekali tidak terlihat keren."

"Hyung, berhenti mengejekku!" Soonyoung mendengus. "Aku serius, ini sangat penting!"

"Oke, oke." Suara tawa riang di seberang perlahan mereda. "Jadi kau ingin tanya apa?"

Soonyoung mengambil napas panjang, "Ada anak yang sekarat. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bertahan atau tidak tapi aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama semampuku."

"Tropis?" suara namja di seberang mendadak menjadi serius.

"Eum." Soonyoung mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberinya pupuk di bawah akar, tanah lembab, air dan sinar matahari yang banyak. Tapi bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan."

"Lalu?"

Soonyoung menghela napas, matanya tak dapat beranjak dari pot kecil berisi tanaman yang daun-daunnya mulai lemas dengan warna semi kecoklatan. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi—"

Hening sejenak.

"—sepertinya dia bukan anak biasa."

Kembali hening.

"Entah dia kelinci percobaan atau persilangan atau stem, aku masih belum bisa menentukannya. Yang pasti, dia tidak normal."

"Ada banyak kemungkinan." Suara di seberang melunak. "Kau bilang kalau anak itu sekarat 'kan? Wajar jika masih belum ketahuan untuk sekarang. Tunggu sampai dia pulih, baru kau bisa mengamatinya."

"Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu, Hyung," ujar Soonyoung.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kakak Soonyoung terdengar kaget.

" 'Kenapa' ?" Soonyoung menyahut cepat. "Aku tidak mau menebak-nebak sendiri. Lagipula Hyung 'kan lebih banyak tahu daripada aku. Tentu saja Hyung harus membantuku."

"Bilang saja kalau kau malas, dasar," geram suara di speaker ponsel Soonyoung yang sukses membuat pemuda tersebut tergelak.

"Ah, Hyung~ kau tahu saja. Aku 'kan jadi malu~"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu woy. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya di Korea sekarang jam 7 pagi? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku sekolah—" Soonyoung tertegun sejenak. "Jam berapa?" desisnya.

"Jam 7."

Wajah pemuda itu memucat seketika. "WAAA, AKU TERLAMBAAAAATTT!"

-o-

 _Apes memang, dasar apes,_ rutuk Soonyoung, matanya menatap lesu pada langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan beberapa awan kecil menggantung dan samar terlihat bergerak seiring dengan sepoi angin terasa sejuk mempermainkan ujung rambut poninya yang lengket ke kening akibat keringat yang deras mengalir. Sambil tetap menjaga tempo, Soonyoung—sekali lagi—berlari di sepanjang garis putih yang mengelilingi lapangan—kali ini—sepak bola. Jika kemarin dia ditunggui oleh kapten klub basketnya, Seungcheol, sekarang Soonyoung diawasi oleh seorang pria tengah baya dengan pakaian training, peluit menggantung di leher serta gulungan koran berada di genggaman tangannya.

Seperti yang diduga namja tersebut, dia terlambat masuk sekolah. Begitu berhasil memanjat dinding, kain bajunya segera dicekal oleh guru BP. Setelah sesi ceramah di ruang konseling, Soonyoung diijinkan ikut pelajaran namun harus melakukan hukumannya saat jam istirahat siang bersama guru olahraga dan jam istirahat siang itu adalah sekarang.

 _Aku capek..._ batin Soonyoung. Ingatannya kembali pada kemarin sore, saat Seungcheol juga membuatnya lari seperti ini sampai seratus putaran dengan dalih latihan tambahan meski menurut Soonyoung dia seperti sedang dihukum. Entah hukuman untuk apa, Soonyoung sendiri tidak paham. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia terpaksa berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat supaya bisa sampai ke rumah sebab kedua kakinya hampir tidak mampu lagi ditegakkan.

Soonyoung masih berada di pertengahan menyelesaikan tiga putaran terakhir saat mendadak ayunan stabil kaki panjangnya memelan dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Namja tersebut terengah, sepasang mata sipitnya mengarah ke satu titik, ke obyek yang membuatnya berhenti berlari. Sebuah sosok mungil berambut coklat berponi yang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku tebal dan tengah berjalan menuju gedung perpustakaan.

 _Wah, sunbae ganti warna rambut,_ puji Soonyoung dalam hati. _Kiyowo~_

Namun kemudian sinar mata senang dan kagum pemuda tersebut memudar seiring dengan diingatnya kembali kejadian kemarin sore di perjalanan pulangnya setelah melakukan maraton mengerikan dari Seungcheol. Dia melihat sosok Jihoon melintas di lapangan menuju tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah. Nampak kakak kelasnya itu seperti membuang sesuatu di sana lalu pergi. Soonyoung tidak punya prasangka apapun, dia hanya berharap kalau apa yang diletakkan Jihoon bukan sisa makanan maupun sampah basah menjijikkan sebab dia ingin menyimpan benda itu, benda yang pernah dimiliki oleh idolanya. Dengan mengerahkan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Soonyoung menuju tempat pembuangan sampah, tapi yang dia temukan di sana justru sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Sebuah tanaman dengan akar dan daun yang hampir kering. Terlihat kering karena sepertinya setelah tercabut dari tanah, dia tidak segera ditanam kembali ke dalam tanah basah dan dibiarkan kena angin. Soonyoung lantas teringat pada pot yang dia pecahkan bersama Seokmin di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan jika dihubungkan dengan kemarahan Jihoon, lalu sikapnya yang membuang tanaman, jangan-jangan...

 _Pot itu milik sunbae?_ Pikir Soonyoung menerjemahkan benang merah yang ada.

 _Tapi kenapa? Tanaman ini masih bisa tumbuh lagi kalau dimasukkan ke tanah. Kenapa malah dibuang?_ Adalah pertanyaan Soonyoung yang berikutnya. Dengan masih dibebani oleh rasa penasaran tersebut, namja itu membawa pulang tumbuhan yang dibuang Jihoon ke rumahnya.

Hingga kini pun Soonyoung masih belum mengerti kemungkinan alasan kenapa Jihoon membuang tanaman tersebut hanya karena potnya pecah. Menurut pengalamannya berkebun sejak kecil, tumbuhan tidak akan mati meski potnya pecah selama dia langsung mendapatkan tempat dan tanah baru. Tapi Jihoon langsung membuang tanaman itu seolah tak ada lagi harapan untuknya hidup.

 _Ada apa? Apa ada makna khusus di balik tanaman ini?_ Soonyoung tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

PRIIIITTTT, jeritan lantang peluit disusul oleh sebuah seruan suara berat sukses membuat Soonyoung melompat kaget di tempat. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERHENTI LARI, HAH!?"

"MA-MAAAAAF!" Soonyoung kembali melesat.

"TAMBAH 5 PUTARAN LAGI!"

"APA!?"

-o-

 **"** **Jihoon bilang dia mau ke perpustakaan."**

Adalah isi pesan yang diterima Jisoo sebagai balasan chat yang dia kirim ke username Jeonghan. Dan tidak sampai lima belas menit, di sinilah dia berada. Melangkahkan kaki nyaris tanpa suara di antara deretan rak tinggi penuh buku-buku dan melewati meja demi meja bersikap seolah tidak menyadari tatapan merona serta bisik-bisik kagum dari para siswi yang membicarakannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang.

Jisoo langsung menuju rak buku paling ujung, dengan sebuah meja yang menempel di dinding tepat di bawah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan cerah langit biru siang itu. Tempat favorit Jihoon di perpustakaan, meja yang selalu dia gunakan dan sudut dimana kau bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan sekolah yang super besar layaknya perpus universitas tersebut.

Bingo! Senyuman tak mampu Jisoo tahan, merekah di wajah tampannya yang mungil begitu kedua mata indahnya melihat sosok orang yang dia cari tengah duduk dengan setumpuk buku di atas meja dan kepala tergeletak di sebelahnya. Jihoon pasti tidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda itu untuk mencuri waktu tidur siang di jam istirahat yang memang panjang—satu jam—pergi ke perpustakaan hanyalah dalih, alasan sebenarnya adalah dia ingin tidur.

Dengan pelan Jisoo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sahabatnya yang masih mendengkur lirih, sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan orang di dekatnya. Jisoo memperhatikan wajah terlelap Jihoon, kedua matanya yang menutup, hidung kecilnya yang kembang-kempis, serta bibir tipisnya yang sedikit bercelah. Kembali, pemuda bertindik salip itu tersenyum.

Tapi perlahan senyuman Jisoo memudar saat dia menyadari bagian bawah mata Jihoon nampak sedikit gelap dan bengkak. Dihelanya napas panjang.

 _Kau menangis lagi?_ Batin namja berponi tersebut, mengangkat tangan dan dengan hati-hati menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk pada kantung mata Jihoon.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat bersedih karena kehilangan tanaman berharga dari kakakmu," bisik Jisoo dengan suara kecil, masih mengusap wajah Jihoon dengan ujung jarinya. "Tapi melihatmu terus-terusan murung dan menangis seperti ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan, bilang saja Jihoon-ah. Katakan saja semuanya. Aku tidak keberatan, aku tidak akan menolakmu. Asal kau berhenti menangis." Jisoo mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jihoon.

"Jangan sedih, kami akan terus di sini membantumu—" sorot mata namja tersebut berubah sendu. "—Baby..." dan perlahan dia mengikis jarak, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Jihoon yang masih pulas terlelap.

-o-

Soonyoung meraih handuk dari gantungan pintu toilet untuk mengeringkan wajah serta kepalanya yang barusan diguyur air dari shower di sebelah closet. Sebenarnya dia ingin mandi karena badan serta bajunya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat hasil dari siang-siang lari mengelilingi lapangan. Namun ternyata jam istirahat berakhir lebih cepat dari perkiraan membuat namja itu hanya sempat menyegarkan kepala dan mukanya.

 _Ya ampun, salah apa aku sampai harus kena sial bertubi-tubi seperti ini,_ keluh Soonyoung dalam hati. Belum selesai dia mengeringkan rambut, mendadak ponselnya yang berada di saku blazer bergetar. Soonyoung mengambil benda itu dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya dia langsung menggeser tanda penerima.

"Ya, halo?" sapanya mendahului.

"Soonyoung-ah?"

"Oh? Hyung? Ada apa?" wajah Soonyoung nampak terkejut mendengar suara kakaknya yang tadi pagi dia hubungi.

"Soal anak yang sekarat itu, kau mendapatkannya darimana?"

"Huh?" alis Soonyoung mengerut. Sesaat setelah dia menelpon Hyung-nya, pemuda itu memang langsung mengirimkan foto tumbuhan Jihoon yang dia bawa pulang ke rumah dan mencoba untuk dia 'selamatkan'. Tanaman itu pula yang dia bicarakan dengan kakaknya pagi tadi.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan anak itu?" suara sang Hyung terdengar serius, tidak meledek seperti biasanya.

"Punya temanku. Memang ada apa, Hyung?" jawab Soonyoung.

"Siapa temanmu? Lebih tua atau seumuran atau lebih muda? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Siapa namanya?"

"Hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Soonyoung makin mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

Hening sesaat. Terdengar helaan napas panjang di seberang.

"Anak itu adalah anak yang pernah aku berikan pada seseorang. Meski cuma gambar tapi aku bisa mengenalinya, karena aku sendiri yang menumbuhkannya ... dua tahun lalu."

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Kalau kau perhatikan dengan cermat, anak itu akan sama persis seperti salah satu anak di kebun kita."

Soonyoung masih bergeming. Hening. Dan butuh beberapa detik hingga kemudian mata sipitnya membulat tersadar.

"Jangan bilang—" dia terbata. "Jangan bilang dia adalah salah satu dari anak kembar hasil percobaanmu itu, Hyung!?"

Sunyi menyapa sejenak di seberang telepon sebelum sebuah desisan menjawabnya. "Iya, dia adalah anak kembar itu."

"Tap-tapi kenapa? Kenapa anak itu bisa ada pada temanku, Jimin Hyung?" Soonyoung masih belum bisa mengerti. Tanaman milik kakaknya, berada di tangan Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak tahu, seingatku aku hanya memberikannya pada..." suara kecil tersebut berbisik parau di telpon. "...Yoongi."

 _-part ten-_

* * *

Tebak-tebak berhadiah XD  
Sekaligus buat ngerayain ultah si mata kesobek yang 10+10 = 20

Tua ih tua XD kekekekekekeke


End file.
